


all alone

by gamer_girl17



Category: mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamer_girl17/pseuds/gamer_girl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin free never had friends until a group of young men come to his school and want a new friend is this Gavin's last hope for friendship......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting ray

Gavin sat in a tree in a playground; eating his apple and reading about the new halo game  
"well, well ,well look what the nerd's reading" says a husky voice as Gavin's book was ripped out of his grasp  
"h-h-halo the n-n-new game" Gavin says looking down  
the boy with Gavin's book grab him by his collar and shakes him. putting his face up close to Gavin's the young boy throws Gavin the the ground and puts the book in his bag.  
"ha, thks for the book nerd" the young boy says before kicking Gavin in the stomach hard twice;pulling Gavin up he punches Gavin in face and knocks Gavin down again  
"please tom, no more, please"Gavin pleads as dirt is kick in his face 

Gavin has been bullied since he came to the school a year ago. no-one liked the nerdy British boy so tom, the school bully, found him as a easy target and Gavin was he was to weak to fight back

Gavin was picked up by the collar and flung to the side and punched in the face again and again then hung from the tree form his collar  
"you should kill your-self because you suck and no-one and I mean NO-ONE"that bit was shouted in Gavin's face "wants to be your friend you nerd"  
as tom walked off laughing Gavin was crying because he knew it was true and tom always stuck a nerve that made Gavin cry.  
"why am I all alone" Gavin cried  
"umm dude are you ok" says a voice  
gavin snaps his head up "w-w-who*sniff* said that*sniff* please no more *sniff* p-p-please"  
gavin see's a boy about his age and is a bit smaller than him "do you need any help getting down from that tree"  
gavin shakes his head" no i can do it myself" gavin says just before he falls flat on his face.gavin looks up to see a hand then the boys face  
"i'm ray he says"he says with a smile as he gives gavin a hand up  
"umm gavin"  
"dude that looked rough you ok"  
"huh what, no thats the best it been all year"  
"YEAR, BLOODY HELL DUDE" Gavin jumps back at the out bust and covers his face  
"no,no,no please don't"  
ray gives gavin a weird look as gavin is in a little ball on the floor  
"ohh, sorry dude but you been bullied for a whole year" "nope, 2 years"


	2. here come geoff and michael, here goes gavin

ray followed gavin inside  
"hey, wheres room 230" ray says but gavin could not reply since he saw tom at the end of the hall  
"hey gavin, hey mate" ray snapped his fingers in gavin's face  
"i'm sorry got to go, i'm so sorry ray"gavin shouted over his shoulder as he ran away from tom.ray was confused as with gavin would run off like that  
"who's that dork ray?" as ray turned around he saw his friend michael  
"oh, just someone one who would of showed me where room 230 is"  
tom marched down hall bumping into ray and knocking him down, michael caught ray before ray was on the floor  
"Hey!! look where you're going dude" but tom was not having a roundy ginger to stop him getting to gavin and making sure he never get any friends ever  
**********************  
gavin was laying on the ground he had a black eye,a bloody nose,a cut lip,a big bruise on his stomach  
"please tom , i'm sorry ,please, it hurts" gavin pleaded  
"why should I"tom replied kicking gavin again  
"because it hurts"  
"not good enough"  
another kick  
"it hurts really bad"  
"nope"  
kick  
"you don't want to"  
"stupid"  
kick  
"people will find out" tom stopped and stood back  
"go now before I change my mind" tom said over his shoulder as he walked  
gavin stayed laying on the ground  
"hey, do you need help" said a gruff voice  
"no don't-hey" gavin was picked up bridal style  
gavin saw the person face  
he had a black scruffy bread , he looked like he just got out of bed  
"h-hey, wait w-where are we going"  
"to get you cleaned up"  
gavin struggled to get out of his grip  
"no,please,no"  
geoff let gavin go.gavin fell on the and hit his  
"hey thats gavin" the voice belong to ray who was walking towards geoff with michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry its short again, and sorry if ur called tom

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so bad and short plze comment if want more


End file.
